Lust Triangle
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Kenny is a slut, proud and unashamed. Sexually frustrated and without a lover Kenny plots to gain two new partners in the form of rebellious punk Tweek and his best friend Butters. Rated M for language and the high levels of smut which will come in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hey everyone here's a new offering. I think it's a great idea... I just decided to add a soundtrack to give you an idea of the characters personalities and setting the tension and scenes. So First is horny Kenny. I was listening to Kill Me by the Pretty Reckless during this chapter. It really suits how sexually frustrated Kenny feel I'd say. But hey, that's my opinion.

* * *

Kennys POV –

I'm a whore, that's my confession to the world. I've loved sex and inappropriateness since a very tender age. I guess you could say I'd never been innocent and if I ever had been be fucked if I can recall those days.

As far as I was concerned I was fed up with going without. Yes, I hadn't gotten laid in almost a year. That was my idea of torture and I'd been personally tortured by Satan himself once so that was saying something.

I had my eye on a few young, supple boys. That's right, I said boys. I enjoyed the company of both men and women but my preference was for guys. They were more willing to try new things, more eager and most of them had confidence I could attempt to break down with my strong will and quick wit. Yes, men were what I wanted and right now pickings were slim.

Before my dry spell my best friends and I had regular trysts. I'd gotten bored with Stan who wouldn't allow penetration, but gave an amazing blow job as for Kyle and Cartman. I opened up their sexual horizons showing them the pleasures one could receive by laying with a man. But that too bit me in the ass when the waring duo put aside their differences and began a relationship. I was left alone and sexually frustrated, I used to think we'd all forever exist enjoying the benefits of our open relationships. The trust, the closeness. We all knew about each others bedroom activities and accepted it. Alas, now that was left behind me. One year, three days, six hours and forty seconds behind me.

Stan had been the closest thing to an option I had and about six months ago I'd reached out to him practically begging for anything, the smallest touch would've done. At that point a seductive stare would've forced me to explode in my pants yet Stan divulged he had entered into a relationship with Bebe. Stan confessed how his brief encounters with the guys and I had shown him he was heterosexual after years of being curious and unsure of his alignment he'd finally figured it out. I was happy for Stan but felt like I was dying inside. Somehow I'd made it another six months, my only late night companions being titty magazines, pornographic videos on my phone and my right hand. Although that was beginning to wear thin, I craved the closeness a human bond. I needed to feel warm flesh against mine.

Anyway, I had recently noticed Tweek was looking nice. The boy my friends had briefly replaced me with had filled out and grown up. I questioned how I'd never noticed him before, I mean I had noticed him but not with lustful intentions. Tweek who still had a mild caffeine addiction had changed and for the better. Since puberty hit he'd turned into somewhat of a rebel. His hair usually slicked back with gel, he was constantly seen wearing a leather jacket, tight jeans and sunglasses. Tweek now sported many piercings and tattoos. He looked badass somehow pulling off an extreme look. I didn't have a specific type I like but if I had Tweek would've fallen into that category. He often hung out with the punk kids, behind the school they'd stand around smoking and trash talking everybody. I knew everything about Tweek but I hadn't spoken to him in so long I doubt he'd even remembered my name.

But on the other hand I'd also began admiring Butters. I'd never seen Butters as a sexual entity. Through our long standing friendship I often doubted he even possessed genitals. The quiet young blonde had become my closest friend since my breakdown with Stan, Cartman and Kyle. Butter was quiet and hadn't really changed since elemtary school. When we'd hang out he'd become a little louder, voicing his opinions as he felt safe with me. He'd show me a side of him I liked, one that had a glimmer of confidence and spoke his mind. Butters was amazing, but only recently had I found myself watching him with perversion niggling at the back of my mind.

I knew it'd take some work convincing either guy to sleep with me. I didn't know if they were into men but I desperately wanted to know. One of them had to be, today sex is just another sport young people with our raging desires and engorged organs would fuck anything given half a chance. Surely I had to strike it , lucky would be if I could have both. The guys were totally different people from opposite worlds and I existed somewhere in between them. Damn I wished I could be sandwiched in between them. Ughhh….. I'd definitely been without a fuck too long. And that's when I decided, if both agreed I'd simply have both. Not a love triangle, but a lust triangle. Being open with my previous partners hadn't worked too well for me so I'd decided to play some games even if it meant destroying people or perhaps even breaking hearts. After all I was a whore and I wasn't ashamed to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

If you're now venturing onto Chapter Two. You're fucking awesome and I thank you for all your support as writing is my dream and the more you read and review the more inspiration I gain. So thanks. As for the soundtrack. Tweek and Kenny will have a few songs. But this chapter would have to be Sound Effects and Overdramatics by The Used. So again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. ~Ebby.

* * *

**Kenny's POV –**

Tonight was the night I'd make my move on one of my beautiful boys. It was Craigs eighteenth birthday and he was having a massive party. Somehow I'd gotten an invite, wasn't sure how after he'd found out what I'd done to his mom back when we were sixteen, but then again everyone in school had received an invitation so I guess I was just another hope for a gift, which he wouldn't be getting. Honestly I hated the asshole, him and his stuck up activist whore Wendy. That's right Wendy Testaburger and Craig were engaged and planning what they called "The biggest most expensive wedding in the history of South Park." This statement made me nauseous every time I was forced to hear it. They were pathetic although I had Craig and Wendy to thank for my friendship with Butters .

**FLASHBACK – About a year ago.**

"You poofy haired blonde freak… you're gonna cry aren't you. Words can't hurt you but I swear if I see a fucking tear I'll punch you so hard you'll have a reason to cry." Craig snarled as Wendy's amused laughed flooded the locker room.

"Well c'mon retard, where's my homework. You said you'd have it done by now." He added. Butters was sitting on the cold hard shiny ground backed against a wall his legs pulled to his chest as he shook in fear surround by Craig and his friends.

"I t-t-told you I didn't get it done. I had to go to a family function." Butters stuttered out.

Craig bought back his fist as Wendy began cheering him on, repeating his name over and over. My eyes wildly searched the faces watching on, emotionless. It was apparent no one cared. I sprung forth and fiercely grabbed Craigs fist clenching my slender digits around the ball of descruction he'd turned his hand into. Craig's eyes met mine, his gaze steely and cold a smirk played at his lips.

"What's going on faggot?" He chastised. I grinned my blue gaze strong and unbreakable allowing Craig the knowledge that his words didn't phase me.

"What's going on…. Well I was just standing over there." I nodded toward my locker.

"Watching you be a complete fucking douchebag and I just couldn't listen to another second of your fucking bullshit." I added. Craig quickly glanced toward Wendy who was watching the situation unfold intently.

"Why is he your boyfriend Kenny, we all know you enjoy the feel of a man pressed against you?" Craig said loudly hoping as the whispers encircled us I'd embarrass and back down. I laughed confidently.

"You'd know about cock in your ass Craig, how is Token these days?" I asked. Craig scowled as the whispers turned to laughter. His face blushed crimson as he embarrassed. The joys of often sitting back and silently observing people was I knew what nobody else did and kept it in the back of my sordid little mind for when I needed it. Craigs now uneasy gaze met mine again I knew I had pissed him off by the change of his eyes. No longer steely and confident, now scared and slightly broken. I smirked as I released his fist.

"I should fucking beat you ass McCormick!" He snarled. I crossed my arms over my chest still standing in front of Butters who was looking up toward us sporting a slight smile.

"Do your worst at least you could then call yourself a man and tell people you faced a worthy opponent who refused to take your crap you cowardly fucking piece of shit." I answered.

Craig took a step toward me forcing me to unfold my arms and slowly begin unzipping my coat. I removed it and threw it at Butters to hold. The muscles in my arms rippled as I flex.

"C'mon Craig, beat my ass if you can." I antagonized. Craig stopped staring at my frame. I was buff and bulked a result of hard work gathering wood to warm my family for years of long winters and regular masturbation since the age of twelve.

Craigs eyes finally showed me what I desired. Pure and utter defeat. I'd won and by the look on his face he'd either had his life flash before his eyes or shit his pants. Craig took a step back and grabbed Wendy's hand. They began to walk away her nattering at him. Craig growled back at her before turning back toward me.

"It's not over McCormick, I'll remember this." He snarled. I winked and saluted him.

"Whenever you think you can handle it I'll be waiting Tucker." I replied.

Wendy and Craig turned and quickly left allowing me to now turn back checking if the small blonde was fine.

**BACK TO MODERN DAY.**

Since that day Butters and I had been inseparable, I didn't know what made me want to step in and save him from a public beating it just happened. I wasn't even thinking rationally that day.

But the matter at hand was I'd received an invited and I was going not to please Craig but to seduce either Butters or Tweek.

I arrived at the party, the crappy techno music blaring from the house made me question if I was doing the right thing. I hated events where there were loads of people, I despised techno and I loathed drunken idiocy. Although my thought process was entirely correct I still ventured inside.

Craig saw me and flipped me off. Perhaps he had been reminiscing about that encounter too, although I knew he was seething because I'd fucked his mom two long years ago. I mean more had happened since then, loads more it was time he moved on.

I walked deeper into the house, hot sweaty bodys writhing as people ground on each other. Todays idea of dancing left much to be desired. I then laid eyes on Tweek. The blonde stood in the corner with the people he called friends, hands dug deep in his pockets as he stood and nodded his head to the beat. I slowly made my way toward him eyes searching the room, no sign of Butters meant I could actively and openly pursue Tweek tonight with no concerns that Butters would find out. I now stood in front of the blonde who was dressed in tartan patterned pants which wear embellished with numerous spiked belts and a torn up tank. He glared at me as my gaze met his, his eyes feeling as if they were piercing through my body penetrating my soul. I leaned in close, my breath heavy as the words escaped me.

"If you're into dudes, I'm yours fuck me." I begged whorishly.

Tweek stared at me and smiled. I hadn't seen him smile in years. He nodded as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He offered me one which I happily accepted. With the grunge kids their cigarettes where like gold, tradable, purchasable. They meant a lot to them. It was more than a cigarette. It was an offering signifying that I was in with a chance.

You see Tweek wasn't the type who would've appreciated niceties. You didn't fuck around trying to be polite with a punk; you just spewed out whatever you had to say. They preferred honesty and directness. If you happened to say something offensive or that they didn't like you'd end up with a blade to your throat and told to fuck off. Therefore being offered a cigarette was the best possible outcome, even better I stood and smoked it with Tweek and his friends as I shared vulgar jokes and talked shit about other people with them. Now I was in I knew Tweek would soon either happily accept my offer of full submission to him or tell me he wasn't into guys. Either way I'd soon enough know, but first I'd party with the punks and drink myself stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny's POV –

I'd arrived at Craigs party at around 8:30, by 11 I was blind drunk and had decided to head home. I'd spent the night drinking with Tweek and his friends. They thought they were tough and could hold their liquor until partying with me. I'd been drinking with my dad since I was thirteen, no one had more experience when it came to drinks. Tweek and I chatted all night, he knew my name and he remembered me and all the shit I got up to through childhood. That glimmer of hope morphed into a shining beacon of probability. When I announced I was leaving Tweek decided to turn in for the night as well. I fought my way out of the house pushing the ridiculously intoxicated party goers to make a path through I finally make it outside thrilled to be on solid ground where I could stand without having bodies rubbing against mine and drinks being spilled over me.

Tweeks eyes glistened in the pale moonlight, his smile appearing as one of the stars which filled the sky. I grinned as I noticed he was still beside me.

"Insane night." I mumbled hoping to start up another conversation.

"Yeah…. Especially the first words you spoke to me. Where you drunk, high or serious?" He quizzed. I smirked sheepishly.

"I guess you'll never know." I teased. Tweek laughed as he buried his hands in his pockets and began walking. I crossed my arms over my chest and followed.

"Where you going now?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Back to my place." I answered softly gazing towathe oddly beautiful night sky.

"I mean my room mate would be worried, he was meant to come out tonight but I guess he chickened out." I said making idle chit chat.

"Oh yeah you live with that Butter dude right? Can I ask why you're friends with him? Last time I hung with you, you were tight with those other three guys what were their names?" Tweek replied being kind and talkative as we strolled down the dark streets.

"That's it Cartman, Stan and Kyle." He excitedly stated snapping his fingers pointing toward me with the hand he'd recently freed from the confines of his pocket. I nodded.

"WellI can't tell you the whole story because I want to leave some mystery between us but Stan is dating Bebe and Kyle and Cartman and in a relationship." I explained. Tweek stopped placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Who are Kyle and Cartman with?" He asked, too drunk to comprehend what I was trying to get acorss.

"Each other, they are together." I sighed slowly. Tweek laughed.

"Damn…. Lucky fatboy. Kyle was gorgeous as a kid and I saw him recently fucking smoking hot." Tweek exclaimed walking away from me again. I paused taking in his words. He'd just said Kyle is hot? What the fuck? I raced after Tweek stopping him.

"You never answered me, what turns your crank?" I asked. Tweek stared blankly into my face. The many beers had had one hell of an effect on his thought process.

"Do you like dudes, chicks or what?" I question slowly.

"I like whatevers going….I'm pan." He answered. I felt my smile widen as the words bellowed through my mind like sweet music. Pansexual meant Tweek was sexually open and didn't base his choices on gender, age alignment or other. He would also be willing to take many partners. Pansexuals usually didn't get feelings involved, it was more a concept of pleasure. If I fit into a category, I would've been considered pan. But hating sterotypes I never labelled myself. I simply classified myself as complicated. I embrace Tweek in a warm, tight embrace.

"So would you fuck me?" I quizzed. Tweek looked me up and down as I hung off him my arms wrapped around his neck. He grinned siftly and nodded.

"Sure you filled out nice, I've thought for a while now you'd be an amazing fuck and me and my friends have a bet going about the size of your cock." He confessed. I bounced happily before gently pressing my lips to Tweeks. My body quaked although the kiss was innocent and brief. Closed mouth peck, nothing intense just yet. That'd all come soon enough. I released him and we continued our journey. We came to my front door and Tweek nodded.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then." He said. I smiled.

"I guess it is, unless there was something else you needed to get off you chest beforeyou leave." I sighed hopefully. Tweek took a long stride toward me pushing me against the side of the building. He engaged me in a wet, warm drunken kiss. I'd had a lot of drunken kisses most of which were akward and sloppy. Tweek's kiss was titillating and stimulating. He drove my sense insane with passion. I felt his warm breath and soft lips trail down my neck, leaving soft lust fuelled pecks upon my goosebump covered flesh. I felt his hands graze the growing bulge in my jeans. He smirked.

"I just need to find out that size so I can win the bet." He announced staring up at me wantonly.

I felt my fly unzip, Tweeks hand slowly slipped inside. He gasped.

"What?!" I shrieked Tweek laughed.

"Naughty boy, you go commando." He teased. I scoffed.

"I have to I can't afford underwear." I informed him. I felt Tweeks hand slowly petting my throbbing erection. I let out a soft whimper losing myinhibitions to the sensation of his gentle, soothing touch.

"Out of curiousity how big did you bet I was?" I choked out, my teeth buried into my bottom lip stopping moans from escaping.

"Ahhhh about nine, maybe ten inches." Tweek stated not looking up from his current focus.

I felt as he slipped his hand from my jeans and fumbled with the button. Soon enough the button popped and he slowly tugged at my jeans. As they inched off I felt my hard on spring free smacking Tweek in the face. He gasped in awe as he now saw the size of my thick, hard dick.

"I was right?"He questioned himself. "Actually I might've under valued you. Fuck it's big." He purred admiring my organ. I smirked widely as Tweek slowly wrapped his hand aroundmy girth, storking me gently as I slowly gyrated my hips towards his soft, petting.

"Fuck I want to taste it, can I taste it?" Tweek begged. So much for mystery between us. I nodded as my squeezed my eyes shut awaiting the feel of Tweek's lips pursed around my throbbing member. I shudder and wriggled as I felt something incredible. I opened my eyes, half lidded I stared down upon the perfect blonde punk as he traced circles around the eye of my dick.

"A tongue bar." I moaned in sheer ecstasy. Tweek laughed.

"Yes, I'll heighten the sensation and increase your pleasure." He explained with his mouth full.

The blonde pressed the ball into the eye as he took my whole length deep. The way he'd leart to twirl his tongue while deep throating was incredible beyond belief. I ran my fingers through his now messy bush of hair gently tugging on strands and he sent shockwaves pulsing through my body. It didn't take long for the rebel to milk me of my love juice. He grinned at me as I helped him up off his knees. He smirked as he swallowed every last drop that I'd produced. I admired his naughtiness and figured this man could teach me a thing or two. Tweek engaged me in a deep kiss the salty flavour of me still lingering on his lips. We separated promising to catch up again later. A sense of relief now flowing over me I ventured inside. The lights were off and the apartment was silent. I walked into my room and flicked on the light to find Butters nude and sprawled out on my bed. His mid length blonde hair in pigtails and his face beautifully made up. Butters often reverted back to childhood when he had something difficult to express and he'd not be Butters anymore. He'd become the unashamed whore Majorine. I stared at Butters and smirked widely.

"Hey dude." I greeted. Butters got up from the bed and walked over to me. The smell of perfume filled my nose overtaking all my senses. He held a finger to my lips and silenced me.

"Kenny, we have to talk." He stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny's POV –

"We need to talk." Butters purred standing before me almost nose to nose.

Butters was a strange dude sometimes, especially when he was under immense stress. He'd turn into Majorine; who was a confident, opinionated whore. I liked Majorine, but it was Butters who my loins ached for. I smiled as I gently placed my hands on his shoulders steering him to the bed. I gently pushed Butters back.

"Sit." I said removing my coat and placing it tenderly over his shoulders as he flopped down on my bed.

"Want is it now Butters?" I inquired soothingly, concerned for my best friend who it seemed was going through another rough patch over fuck knows what.

"I – I – I oh popsicles." Butters stammered. I sat next to him gently placing my hand atop his, Butters breakdown causing the exhilaration of my encounter with Tweek float away as I focused my thoughts on the man next to me.

"My name is Majorine." He choked out softly. I nodded.

"Sure it is….." I sarcastically muttered still somehow maintaining my worried expression.

"So what's troubling you Majorine?" I questioned. Butter's smiled softly as he slowly raised his head his gaze averting mine.

"I think I like someone." He announced. I smiled as I gently shook his hand which was still under mine.

"That's great…. Who's the lucky girl?" I asked disingenuinely knowing his Butters liked a girl I was shit out of luck.

"It's not a girl, it's wrong. It's so, so wrong." Butter rambled. I rolled my eyes.

"Butters, if it feels right it's not wrong." I explained. He frowned.

"I'm not Butters, he wouldn't love me if I was Butters so I have to be her and disgrace myself." Butters sobbed as he pulled his hand from mine and placed them over his face. I sighed loudly.

"For fucks sake Butters, you can do anything you set your mind to. You don't need an alter ego." I snapped. Butter sniffled his hands still covering his face.

"Hypocrite" He mumbled. I snatched at his hands pulling them away from his face locking my eyes onto his.

"I no longer have an alter ego Butters, I'm plain old me and don't need or want to be anyone else." I stated. Butters eyes were red and weepy. I reached out gently stroking his face.

"Let's clean you up, get you dressed and we can girl talk." I whispered referring to nights were Butters and I would sprawl across my bed facing each other while we gossiped and expressed our innermost feelings.

I gently grapsed Butters hand leading him into the bathroom. I wet a towel andwiped down his face. He then ran into his room and pulled on a pair of lose pants and a white hoodie. He ran back into my room and jumped on the bed.

"Back to normal?" I asked. He nodded.

"As close to normal as I can get." He chuckled.

"So….. tell me about this guy. I won't judge you." I asked. Butters smiled widely. He'd never seemed this excited before, especially over a person. Usually Butters was a solitary type, the only person he'd bother with these days was me. He bit his lip and hummed softly.

"He's perfect. He's strong, sexy, lovable, just….. arghhhh. He's everything I've always wanted to be. He cares about me, protects me and has this ability to make me feel better then I'm losing it." He explained sitting up and jittering as he described his crush. I nodded.

"He sounds amazing, why don't you go for it. I meanyou'd be surprised what the guys at our school like these days. He might be flattered, he may feel the same." I announced surprised Butters had a friend I didn't know about. Butters smiled widened even further and his eyes glistened.

"Do you like guys Kenny?"He murmured. I laughed.

"Actually I prefer dudes, I'm not ashamed. They're more fun to be with." I confessed hoping it'd calm Butters. He nodded staring at me as he grabbed his feet and anxiously rocked back and forth.

"Preferences and feelings are nothing to be ashamed of Butters. It's normal." I explained. Butters nodded.

"You're right Kenny." He squeaked. I smiled.

"Of course I'm right. Now instead of sitting here stressing and worrying if he likes you or not go find him and tell him because if you never ask you'llnever find out." I stated sitting up and embracing my friend in a warm, comforting hug. I released Butters and he jumped up off the bed and bolted toward the door.

"Next time I see him, I'm going to kiss him and tell him everything. I don't care, I need to live for me. I deserve to be happy." Butters sreiked confidentally. I laughed.

"Have fun." I replied as he left my room.

I reached into my nightstand drawer and pulled out a magazine. Boys, boys, boys. I began flicking through the pages imagining Tweeks head on all the models as the memories of the moment we shared came rushing back to me. I grinned as I vividly relived all that had happened between us. A small noise caused me to glanced up over my magazine. Butters stood in my doorway, clearing his throat. I raised an eyebrow.

"That was quick, did you find Prince Charming?" I quizzed. Butters nodded. Striding across my room and pouncing on my bed one more.

"I did." He purred. I smiled.

"How'd it go?" I questioned and then without warning Butter's pressed his lips to mine, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. Kissing me attentively, he quickly pulled away with a big relieved sigh.

"I think it went well." He answered. Standing up and leaving my room again.

I laid staring at the ceiling, my eyes wide as I pondered what had just happened. Then everything became so clear. You fucking idiot. I scolded myself. How did you not pick up from his description and behaviour he meant you? I shook my head in disbelief. No Butter's couldn't have a crush on me. We were best friends and he knew I wasn't the type to be tied down with one partner, my preference leaning more toward being tied up and experimenting with multiple partners. Butter was just confused; I needed to make it clear to him. I'd sleep with him, but feelings would never be reciprocated. My best friend Butters, bat shit crazy and oh so desirable was smitten with me. What the fuck was I going to do or say to make him realize I'd never love him?


	5. Chapter 5

Kennys POV –

I wokeup with my phone still on my chest, the taste of many different drinks flooding my mouth. I sat up lightheaded. I feltmy stomach flip and flop like I was about to vomit. I remembered all that had happened last night so clearly. Tweek had tooted on my horn and Butters had outed his homosexual feelings for me. I was on track to conquering both men. But it was still early and I had already waiting long enough, what was a little longer as I smoothed the rough patches of my cunning plan.

I climbed out of bed and looked at the clock. Fuck, I was two hours late for school. Must've forgot to set my alarm before I passed out.

I left the house rapidly running to school. Once I arrived it was recess. Now was the perfect time to check on my boys. I saw Tweek leaning against a lamp post having a cigarette with his friends. I walked up and stared almost their faces.

"Hey." I said gruffly. Everyone stared at me angrily. No smiles or kindness as their eyes all locked upon me like targets.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tweek growled. I shrugged.

"I guess I came to see you after how well I fit in with you assholes last night. But I can tell when I'm not wanted around. Fuck you all." I ranted flipping the bird as I walked off slowly.

"Fuck that kids cool." Someone said.

"Yeah who is he?" Another person auqestion. I glanced back to see Tweek spit on the ground and fold his arms over hischest.

"I don't fucking know, some freak thinking he knows us." He snapped. I glared toward him.

Some freak…. Some freak….. really. If I was some freak, I was some freak who he'd given a head job last night. I stormed away pissed, feeling I could destroy everything in my path. I didn't often get angry but hearing that after all my charm and patience last night made me seethe.

I walked into the classroom talking my seat next to Butters.

"Hey Kenny." He chirped. I turned my malevolent gaze towards his as I clenched my fist open and close over and over.

"What Butters?" I snarled. Butters eyes widened and he looked crushed.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but while I got you hear I need to talk about last night….. I'm a whore. I love to fuck and be fucked. I want you, I do but I'm not a relationship type. I'm not the kind you need as your boyfriend. I'd only shame you. So you can have mindless, unemotional sex with me or forget anything more than friendship because I won't be tied down to anyone." I ranted. Butters swallowed hard his eyes watering slightly. I felt a twinge of guilt for my best friend, had I hurt his feelings. I reached down gentle grabbing Butters hand.

'Dude,I didn't mean to make you cry." I said softly. Butter shook his head.

"It's not that Kenny….. I'd have sex with you but I can't." He sobbed. Confused I looked to Butters.

"Why can't you? Do you not have a penis, because I'm sure I saw one last night." I joked. He looked to me red faced and weeping.

"No I do, but I wouldn't know what to do with it." He confessed. I felt my inside begin to buzz happily.

"Wait, Butters…. You're a virgin?"I nodded tears streaming down his face. I smirked. I'd just hit the jackpot. I'd always wanted to be someones first. I petted Butters thigh gently.

"Well that's ok…. I could teach you." I stated. Butters smiled and went to speak but he was cut off by a soft grunt behind us. I turned to see Tweek standing watching me.

"What?!" I snarled. Tweek smiled.

"Hey Kenny, can I talk to you?" He requested sheepishly. I looked to Butters.

"Go Kenny, we can finish our conversation when we get home." He suggested giving me a hug before I left.

I got up and followed Tweek to the back of the classroom. I glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want asswipe?" I growled. Tweek laughed.

"You're sexy when you're angry Kenny. Makes me want to bend you over a desk and fuck your ass in front of everyone." He explained. I shuddered and felt my pants grow a little tighter around the groin. I looked into Tweeks lustful stare.

"But…. But you said." I began he gently pressed his lips to mine where everyone would've seen if they'd been paying attention. The dangerous action made my body tingle. Tweek was a rebel and good at it. He lusted for the risk of being caught and enjoyed the nautier things in life.

"I know what I said dumbshit…. My friend get booze amnesia they get drunk and wakeup not remembering anyone or anything from the night before. I don't get that. So when they saw you I had to act like a dick to save face with them because they hate outsiders." He explained. I nodded understanding what he meant.

"So I gotta go fling wet toilet paper at nerds with them now. But I hope to see you again. Tonight outside Denkins Farm. Nine o'clock." He suggested. I grinned.

"I wouldn't miss it." I breathed out softly as I became indescribably horny.

I walked back to my seat and slumped in beside Butters. Butters turned back to me and smiled.

"Kenny, my mom just messaged me. She was some shit for me to do at hers and dads. I won't be home until nine, can we talk then?" He inquired. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course we can. We need to sort this out." I answered standing up from my seat and exiting the classroom without uttering another word.

What had I just done? I now had to find a way to meet both guys at nine. I'd fucked myself over. It couldn't be done. Was I in too deep before we'd even begun? How would I fix the problem. I sighed as I walked the empty corridors. I guess I'll just have to find a way to solve this time clash. It's not impossible is it? My brain pondered. Then I realized. I was so sick of debating with my brain. Anything is possible if you want it bad enough and a lobotomy might silence my overactive thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny's POV –

Night had set in once again. I wrapped my arms around my frame as I trekked through the dense white cold, covering the ground. I looked toward the starless black sky and smiled. I was beginning to enjoy the small parts of life again; everything seemed to be going right for me. I finally reached Denkins farm. I stood bouncing on the spot blowing into my hands. I knew I had plans with both Butters and Tweek at the same time, but there was benefit to being best friends with one of them. Butters had told me his parents had tasks for him to complete and he'd be home at nine, yet that was never the case. In the year Butters had been my closest ally in this fucked up world his parents had mistreated him, I didn't agree with it…. I guess you could say I'd always had a soft spot of the goofball. But now I was being all I hated to suit my own selfish desires. You see if Butters parents said he'd be done by nine, that usually meant I wouldn't see him again 'til midnight, if not later. They'd hold him up, work him to the point of exhaustion and my best friend being a notorious good guy and pushover took it gracefully, not ever willing to talk back to them. The do gooder Butters concerned me, if not for our companionship I fear he would've been eaten alive by society or pushed to suicide. Butters was my pal and I was his confidant and defender. We complimented each other and the friendship was solid.

Like clockwork I felt my phone in my pocket as it hit nine.

'_Hey Kenny, something has come up and I'm gonna be home late. Hope we can still have that talk when I see you.'_

I smiled. Everything could now play out exactly as I planned.

I heard loud bass heavy music sounding in the distance. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as I heard Tweeks supercharged clunker fast approaching. The car skid to a halt before me as the volume of the music decreased. I leaned on the door staring into the car and smiled, probably appearing like a desperate cock hungry street walker. Tweek smirked.

"Hey how you going." I purred. Tweek nodded.

"Better now I've seen you came." He answered causing me to grin like an idiot.

"Oh you haven't seen me come yet." I said low in a husky tone.

"Get in…." Tweek ordered motioning with a nod.

I happily obliged as the fuzzy haired blonde reached over taking something from the glove compartment. My eyes caught sight of a black bandana. Tweek sat, his car still idling as he folder the bandana into a long, thick piece of fabric.

"What are we doing?" I questioned. Tweek laughed.

"Well…. I'm folding this and you're sitting there asking stupid fucking questions." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant what are we doing tonight asshole." I chuckled. Tweek nodded as he extended a hand and gently brushed a strand of my messy blonde hair from over my eyes.

"That's for me to know right now….. as the night progresses you'll find out." Tweek explained with a cheeky wink before placing the fabric over my eyes and tying it off at the back of my head.

All I could see was blackness. I felt the car begin motioning forward as the volume of the loud punk rock increased to maximum again. It didn't take long until I felt the car slow and come to a stop. I listened intently as Tweek slammed his car door. I then heard his feet upon rocks or gravel; I couldn't tell. Then the door I'd been propped against sprung open causing me to almost fall, if not for strong, cold hands grabbing at me who knows where I would've ended up. I was dragged to my feet by a hand; Tweeks hand tightly clutching mine, our fingers interlocking as we slowly walked.

"Where are we going?" I inquired again, only this time I didn't receive a reply just the sounds of our feet against the rocks below as I was led.

With one rough push I began to fall, panicking I descended backward. I clenched my eyes and jaw tightly concerned until I landed; somewhere soft and perfumed.

I felt Tweek fall beside me as his hands explored my face. His lips pressed to mine, I shuddered wanting more.

"Now Kenny, you're going to feel a lot going on tonight. If it gets too intense pick a word you can say to let me know." Tweek informed me. I gently bit on my bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Kidnap!"I cheered causing Tweek to fall into a laughing fit.

"I did not kidnap you." He protested coming back round. I chuckled.

"I know, first thing that came to mind in this situation." I stated.

Without another word I felt Tweek tug at my jeans. He removed my pants and I felt him slowly slip something around my cock. Damn, he was eager. He placed soft, quick kisses up and down my shaft. Fuck yeah, I was about to get lucky.

I heard Tweek mumbling to himself his body pressed against me as I laid back in my soft cradle. Then I felt it. Tweeks thick, hard cock against my flesh. I smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. His hands gently rubbing up and down my dick. Then the shock of all shocks hit me. With a slide of hand Tweek activated, what I can only presume was a vibrating cock ring. I moaned as the vibration travelled up and down my spine. Fuck, that was intense. Tweek then grabbed my thighs, the vibration still overwhelming me as I felt him slowly slide inside me.

I clasped my eyes closed as the quick, rough shallow thrusts began. As my walls began to loosen, I felt Tweeks speed increase. The penetrations became deeper, longer yet still rough and unforgiving. I loved it this way. Once I'd become fully comfortable with where I was I reached up digging my digits into Tweeks flexed shoulder muscles as I writhed up toward him to meet his downward motions. My body flooded with the pleasure from a combination of the man filling me, grazing my gland and the quivering cock ring. My breathing rate went insane as I gasped, panted and moaned like a whore.

"You like that?" Tweek whispered, his breath warm against my ear making it harder for me to hold back.

I didn't know why Tweek had suggested a safe word, this was my idea of heaven. Unless he had something else up his sleeve; but then again whatever he could do to me I'd probably enjoy.

Tweek buried his head into my neck after the sweet assault upon my body seemed to be everlasting. The speed and frequency of his thrusts slowed as he sunk his teeth into my neck. Our moans loud and erratic I felt Tweek lose control as the precum released inside me. I released the mans back and reached up tugging strands of his hair, wildly anchoring myself as I rode out the crazy, pent up orgasm I'd been holding off since the first few thrusts. Tweek collapsed against me, exhausted, still inserted. I sighed contently as I finished and fell backward into the soft…. Whatever I was laying in. I felt Tweeks racing heartbeat against mine, the rhythms beating against each other rapidly as we laid flesh to flesh as I'd so badly needed over this high and dry year.

Tweek pulled out and stood up. He gently removed the quivering device from around my now flaccid dick. He laughed out loud as he dragged me to my feet and walked slowly behind me. He untied my blindfold and I gawked around. We were in a cave with a small waterfall and grassy patches, untouched by the snow that blanketed the ground outside. I smiled.

"It's beautiful in here." I murmured. Tweek nodded as he walked to his car and grabbed two bags from the back seat. As Tweek walked I noticed he was still pantless. I smirked finally being able to admire his cock. Fuck it was beautiful and it had been deep inside me.

Tweek walked back toward me throwing me a bag. He began to strip off the rest of his clothes. I grinned.

"What's happening now?" I quizzed. Tweek nodded toward the waterfall.

"It's a heated underground spring, I'm the only one who knows it's here… you came all over me you filthy fucking manwhore, so I gotta clean up. Maybe you would like to as well." He announced standing before my completely nude.

Tweek and I took a long shower together. We came close to fucking again but the exhausted Tweek admitted although horny, he didn't feel up to performing again. So my animalistic qualities took over and I pleased the blonde by returning the blow job he'd given me the other night after the party. Tweek made the cutest noises. I hadn't noticed it during sex, but through the heavy breathing he made little tick noises and shouts; reverting back to his weird childhood self.

Tweek drove me home after all was said and done. With a quick peck on the lips I left his car dressed in a pair of his black skinny jeans, a ripped up red tank with an anarchy motif and a dark denim jacket.

I got inside and sprawled on my bed, I glanced at the clock as a cheesy grin spread across my lips; which still tasted like Tweek. It was now eleven; he'd kept me busy for two incredible hours that I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. I laid in silent contemplation, my hands tucked under my head as I blankly stared at the roof. About twenty minutes after I got home I heard the front door creak open and a soft, long sigh sound. Butters was home.

I abandoned my happy pose and rolled on my side, pressing my head against the pillow and gently closing my eyes. Visions of Tweek once again rapid firing through my brain. I smirked as I heard light footsteps drawing nearer. I then felt a hand softly caress my face.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't here to talk Kenny." Butters whispered. I raised my hand placing it atop his.

"Hey you." I said cutely, Butters looked down our eyes meeting.

"You're awake?!" He gasped nervously. I nodded.

"Yeah I was resting my eyes; I've been waiting up for you all night." I lied. Butters blushed as I sat up.

"Oh hamburgers….. you waited for me. B… Bu… But it's Friday night you should've been out having fun." He rambled.

Butters began to rant about random things, especially how bad he felt about not telling me he'd be home late sooner so I could go out. I placed a finger to his lips shutting him up. I smiled.

"This is important to me; I would've waited an eternity if I had to." I lied again. Butter shied away, his blush now burning crimson.

"Oh shucks Kenny, that's mighty nice of you." He chirped. I leaned in gently kissing the smaller blonde. He shut his eyes and lost himself in the kiss, his poor heart pounding in his chest, he was scared.

I'd lied to Butters, my best friend. Of course I had. If he had've known about my tryst with Tweek he'd see me in a different light. Butters wasn't the type of guy who would allow multiple partners. I'd thought about his personality and decided to play it loving; offer Butters my all,my him the world on a gold platter along with my heart and soul if I had to. I'd be offering Butters a lie, I wouldn't be sincere. He just had something I desired and I was willing to go to any lengths to get what I wanted. You see the petite blonde was the forbidden fruit of life, a virgin. I'd never been with a virgin in all my experience; even the women I'd slept with had been around the block. So Butters was an anomaly and my burning desire for him was insatiable. I wanted to take every gentle, beautiful thing he possessed and destroy it with one stroke of my dick. If that meant lying, making him feel safe and even throwing around the dreaded four letter 'l word' I was prepared to play him. What would it really hurt? Tweek was sexually open and even if he found out about my conquest he wouldn't care as long as I was still willing to be his slut and Butters, although an amazing person was stupid. I knew planks of board smarter than him. The two would never know about my game, they'd never talk, never find out. I was playing like a pro and enjoy every second of my twisted fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Butter's POV –**

* * *

"What's the matter babe?" Kenny purred, extending one of his bulky hands and rummaging his fingers through my hair. I swallowed hard.

"Just nervous….. I know you, I feel it, this is really going to happen. Um….. tonight I'll lose my virginity to my best friend." I stammered out. Kenny smirked and nodded his blue eyes sparkling like crazy in the dim light being cast from the lamp on the nightstand.

I engaged the sandy haired man in the next kiss, feeling more comfortable with each touch between us. I had to show some initiative, needed to prove I was no longer weak, pathetic Butters. Instead I was something else, not fully dominant or powerful like Kenny; but I didn't wanna be his bottom bitch for the rest of our encounters.

"So you really like me then?" I stuttered, freshly breaking from the fiery lip lock. Kenny eagerly nodded as he slid a finger down my chest.

"I really, really fucking like you." He growled as he began running a finger round the button of my jeans.

"Oh….. well….. that's mighty nice of you Kenny. I like you an awful lot too." I announced, reverting back to childhood, lacking the shred of confidence had just displayed. Kenny laughed, the room sitting silent for too long. My heart pounding inside my chest cavity as I stressed; what was Kenny thinking as he yanked at my jeans before brushing his fingertips over my v-lines.

"Oh Jesus Kenny, I'd love to know right now what's on your mind." I whispered, cringing away now more frightened than ever.

Kenny grasp my hip and pulled me against him. He smiled widely, nose to nose with me.

"I was just reminiscing about that time in Hawaii we shared. Fuck I wanted you, so angry and passionate. I so desperately wanted to bend over, grab my ankles and beg for you to fuck me. I would've been your vessel to project all that negative energy, that passion, that beautiful fucking anger you were suffering with. I wanted it all Butters…" Kenny confessed. I bit down hard on my lip and nodded slightly.

"Oh, ok….. so I'm guessing you're a freak in bed… you like it a little….um….rough?" I quizzed. Kenny grinned deviously and his gaze left mine.

"You could say that…..so what do I have to do to get pissed off Butters here tonight?" He inquired.

I clasp my hands together, fingers intertwined as I jittered in concern. I didn't know how to give Kenny what he needed. I was pissed off because I'd ascended, not for any other reason. He was requesting the impossible; my nature wasn't to be a ball of fury, unleashed upon my best friend. I was happy and loving. I just couldn't find anything I'd take so badly it'd end in my violating him.

"I'm sorry Kenny, there's nothing that'd make me that monster right now. Everything in life is swell and anything you said or did wouldn't make me mad." I explained.

Kenny hung his head and walked back toward me. He placed a tender hand upon my cheek, yet the loving feeling didn't last long when Kenny hauled off and slapped me, full force in the face.

"Fucking dickless fuck….." Kenny snarled. I glanced towards him cupping my throbbing cheek, tears forming in my eyes.

"I-I-I'm not dickless." I stuttered.

Kenny scoffed. "If you're not, fucking prove it. Rape me…. Fuck me. Desecrate every inch of my body…. Fuck Butters take what you want for once in your fucking life, or are you always gonna be a fucking worthless pushover, huh?"

I felt as if my blood was beginning to simmer. Kennys words were hurtful, no matter how true they were. I calmed myself, shrugging off his negativities.

"If that's how you feel then I can't change that." I retorted through gritted teeth, eyes clenched shut.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it…. I just won a hundred bucks because you're too much a wimpy, fucking douche muffin to ride my ass. Cartman was right, you're a fucking faggot but you'll die alone." Kenny explained. I balled my fists by my sides still sitting in a meditation like pose. Kenny laughed breaking my calm.

"What is so fucking funny?!" I shrieked as I pounced up from the bed and crossed my arms angrily.

"Oh nothing…." Kenny replied. I affixed my glare on him and nodded, pressing for a proper answer.

"It's just…. Oh no you won't find it amusing…. But perhaps you will. Cartman said, you're so fucking pathetic you could be a cat lady….. but because you're worthless and nobody likes you, that even the cats would be ashamed to live with you so they'd inevitably either a) leave you or b) commit kitty suicide." He chuckled.

My body began to shake as I could stand it anymore.

"Yeah well, you wanna hear what people say about you, you fucking asshole." I snapped as I lunged toward Kenny and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Kyle says you'd be half decent at head jobs, but you have the horrible habit of drooling on the nutsack and that is fucking disgusting, Stan said when he was with you he was daydreaming of a woman because your body is fucking weird like a titty-less girl and the cherry on the cunt cake tonight is from my old, fat, buddy Eric who said fucking your ass if like dropping a missile in the ocean because you're so fucking loose…. He actually said and I quote the missile would get more enjoyment with the ocean. So don't tell me what people think about me, when they all shit talk about you too you fucking fuck." I ranted. Kenny smirked.

"Welcome my lover." He chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"No love hear tonight, just vile, disgusting sins. I'm going to test Cartmans theory because I have one of my own. I think you'd be tight and inviting. I believe your asshole would wrap around my throbbing cock, aching and bleeding from my brutality. Personally I think Eric is just being an asswipe, but we'll see." I raved reaching down and dropping my pants and boxers, revealing my massive, pulsing, vein covered hard on. Kenny nodded and submitted turning toward the wall. I shook my head, snatching at a chunk of his blonde hair I steered him toward the nearby study desk. I pushed Kenny forward, his face against the desk; I held his head down with one hand as I yanked down his pants with the free hand.

I lined myself up for a rough, dry entry, which I soon made without hesitation. I let out a loud, deep, demonic sigh as I felt the walls of Kennys asshole quiver around my length.

"See bitch, fucking perfectly tight… I mean….. I'm happy to have discovered Eric was wrong about you being lose but you won't be when I tear your asshole to shreds." I roared. Kenny giggled causing me to lose myself to this beastly side a little more.

I began to make sharp, deep thrusts. My balls slapping against Kennys ass cheeks as I increased my pace. Instead of moan I snarled and growled; my teeth gnashing. This animalistic side of me was fun I must admit, although I had a feeling once all was said and done, I'd have feelings of regret for mistreating my friend later.

But it was the present and while all my inhibitions had left me to enjoy this, I'd take full advantage.

With heaving breaths and short, growls coming from both of us I continued tearing at the other mans hair as I fucked his small back passage. Kenny began to slightly loosen up as time went by, the brutal attack on his ass, continuing hard and fast as I slammed myself inside him repeatedly. I reefed Kenny to his feet and pushed him back against the wall. In and out, hard, faster the thrusts kept coming penetrating him deeper. Kenny shrieked and threw his head back. I glared at him and nastily wrapped my hands around his throat from behind, squeezing.

"Dude, you hit the fucking prostate….. do it again and keep choking me." Kenny begged. I let out an evil cackle as I felt the stop I'd just hit.

I began sliding in and out, grazing the prostate upon every entry and exit. Kenny's moans became louder and more desperate, as did mine. My hands around his throat, squeezing tight as I could although still not silencing his shrieks of pleasure. I released his neck and bit down on his ear lobe. I flicked my tongue slightly upward.

"I'm gonna fill you up you fucking dirty whore, fucking disgusting cum bucket. Oh you like that don't you you fucking filthy animal." I panted, my thrusts slowing up as I felt the precum escape me.

Kenny bit down on his tongue, lips pursed and nodded. I ran my tongue back down his ear, neck and came to his muscular shoulder blade. I sunk my teeth into his flesh as I blew my load deep within him. Kenny lost control of himself around the same time, coating the wall in front of him.

As soon as I was finished I pulled out and took a step back watching my best friend drop to the floor, panting, covered in both our semen with a massive bite wound dripping beautiful claret on his shoulder. I smiled as I took in the sight of what I'd just inflicted upon him.

"What's that Kenny, you in the mood for a golden shower?" I quizzed, Kenny didn't respond he just laid a heavy breathing, exhausted mess. I began to piss, drenching my friend in the golden stream.

Once finished I crouched beside him and smirked as I gently petted his face.

"Who's weak now you fucking bitch…. Never underestimate me." I whispered huskily before standing back to full height and exiting the room.

As predicted once I'd left I felt a twinge of guilt.

You didn't have to be so brutal. I told myself over and over. Then it hit me, I did what I wanted to for the first time in my life and had my first sexual encounter, I'd done the things Kenny had suggested I do before we began. God fucking dammit, fuck piss boy and his reverse psychology.


End file.
